Secrets
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: She should have known that secrets always have a way of coming out in the end. Ginny just had no idea how much her secret affair with Draco from her school years would destroy things. Please read and review.


**A/N: So here we are with another new story. I was really in the mood to write some Drinny so I figured I'd give you all something to enjoy. As usual I am not JK Rowling, and I don't make a penny from this. I really hope you like it.**

Ginny leant back onto the plush leather sofa, looking around the Room of Requirement, one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Kicking her shoes off, Ginny pulled her heels up onto the sofa and curled up, meekly accepting the drink that was offered to her. She held the stem of the wineglass gently between two fingers, looking up at her companion. She hadn't felt this free and relaxed in a long time, while she was out in the main body of the school she could feel everyone's eyes on her and despite the common misconception Ginny really didn't enjoy being the centre of attention. That was why she would choose to hide away in the Room of Requirement, so she could have a little time to herself. Only one day she'd come in to find him waiting for her, and she hadn't been able to get rid of him since.

Sometimes Ginny wondered whether they were doing the right thing. It wasn't as if anything had ever happened between the two of them, and she wasn't sure anything ever would. But just meeting up with him, that would be enough to lose her the few friends that she did have, except maybe Luna. Luna just seemed to accept everything though. Ginny could probably say that she was dating the Giant Squid and it still wouldn't faze her Ravenclaw friend. But Ginny could never tell Luna about this. How could she say that whilst she was dating Harry Potter and appearing to have the perfect life, she was also meeting up with Draco Malfoy on a regular basis? Sure enough the two of them were just friends, close friends, and they would meet just to offload everything that was going on in their respective lives, but Ginny couldn't see her friends understanding the situation.

Draco would often offload about how Pansy Parkinson would never leave him alone. He'd showed a little interest in her during third year, and now she seemed to think that they were going to end up married. What the girl didn't seem to understand was that Draco had no interest in her whatsoever. He wasn't the type to settle down, and any marriage he would have in the future would be arranged by his parents. But Pansy didn't get this. She had been operating under the illusion that they had been a couple for the past four years, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the Slytherin's plight. From what she'd heard Pansy had even started calling him Drakey of all things.

Ginny on the other hand would complain about how her brothers still treated her as if she was just a kid. They didn't seem to understand that she was fifteen now, that she was a woman grown. Instead they always left her out of everything, and even though Ron was only a year older than her, he often took the opportunity to act like he knew better than she did. Draco always seemed fascinated by her stories, he'd had a rather secluded childhood, and as an only child with parents who were rather aloof he didn't quite get the allure of the family dynamics to which Ginny was accustomed. She would also complain sometimes about how hard it was to be the girlfriend of Harry Potter. Ginny was consistently followed by whispers wherever she went, and she knew that various Gryffindors and other students had tried to spike Harry with love potions in order to gain his affections. She guessed that any girlfriend of Draco's would have the same issue, only on a slightly lower scale. She'd heard how he was dubbed the Slytherin Sex God, but Ginny didn't really see the attraction. Sure he was a good looking guy, but there were lots of good looking guys out there. It didn't mean she was going to try and jump into bed with all of them.

But if there was nothing between her and Draco then why did Ginny feel so guilty every time they arranged to meet up? The guilt always put a slight downer on their meetings, and not for the first time did she voice her feelings.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Ginny asked Draco anxiously, looking up at him from her place on the sofa.

Draco caught her expression and made his way over to where Ginny was seated, dropping down onto the arm of the sofa, draping his free arm around her shoulders, apparently unaware of how Ginny shivered slightly at his touch. "The right thing?" he echoed her thoughts. "I don't think having a friendship with someone constitutes being right or wrong. I mean," he added, waggling his eyebrows at her, "if we wanted to do something wrong then we could do that quite easily. How hard would it be for me to lean over right now and kiss you? But," he twisted a strand of Ginny's hair back, tucking it behind her ear, "I'm not going to do that. We're just friends Weasley, and friends hang out. We're not doing anything wrong."

Ginny nodded, seeing the sense in Draco's logic. They could have done so much more, so many things that would be wrong, but they had decided to settle for friends instead. And there was nothing wrong with being friends with someone. It was just a drink with a friend; there was nothing wrong about that. It was just a drink, Ginny tried to convince herself. It would never be anything more.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback. If you enjoyed what I wrote then please feel free to follow my writers account on Twitter and stay up to date with what I'm currently working on, SRWfanfiction. Also I've started a blog reviewing the books that I'm reading and I'd really like to gain some followers. So if you're interested the address is . **

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated as I have quite a few other projects that I'm working on, but I'll be back soon.**


End file.
